The Beach (episode)
"The Beach" is the eleventh episode of the 1st season and the eleventh episode overall. It originally aired on March 26, 2011. Overview Dan vows revenge against the Beach when traffic overflows as a result. Intro The Episode begins with Dan eating a cereal called "Generic O's" and it says "Free Toy Inside" and Dan exclaims that the best things in life are free, it pours the cereal into his bowl looking for the toy, but he finds no toy, he looks into the box and a eye patch falls out into his eye. He stuffs it into his pocket saying it could come in handy. Dan goes outside to his car, and some gnarly surfer dudes park around his car, Dan questions them, and they are apparently going to the beach, he exclaims that it must be 10 miles from here and they run off. Dan's car is wrecked and Dan yells "BEACH!!!" up into the sky. Main Plot Dan comes to the beach, and finds Chris there, Dan claims that his invitation must have been lost in the mail. Elise asks why he's here, Dan says he's there to get revenge on the beach. He asks Chris for help, but Chris wants to relax. Elise urges Dan to just relax and enjoy the beach, and Dan actually starts enjoying it, he starts reconsidering his revenge... Until he is knocked over the head with an umbrella, Dan attacks Chris thinking he was set up and Elise makes them go away. Chris thought they were gonna make a sand castle, Elise retaliates with "I thought we were gonna have a baby" and Chris gives up and goes along with Dan. More coming soon. Trivia * This episode takes place right after the events of "The Salvation Armed Forces" but for some reason, nothing from the previous episode is brought up. Probably so new viewers won't be lost. * In "The Salvation Armed Forces" when Elise and Chris were preparing for their beach vacation, they mentioned taking a plane over there, but Dan seemed to have no trouble getting there without a plane, Sure he might live closer to the beach, but Chris visits Dan's apartment on a regular basis, so Chris couldn't be THAT far away either. * The attacking of Dan's ship when the shark is released is an homage to Jaws. * There were penguins over on the island Dan and Chris were on, despite the fact that penguins live in Antarctica. * Se7en is also referenced when Dan is looking for his free toy. * Through out the entire episode, Dan and Chris never refer to the island they get stranded on as an island. They pretty much call it "A Giant Beach" never calling it by what it truly is. * The cereal Dan was eating is called "Generic O's", it is making fun of Cheerios cereal. * Before Elise dated Chris, she had dated a lifeguard, but he died in a freak accident. * When Dan thinks he's going to die, he mentions he's going to join Grandma now, implying his Grandma is dead. * Elise's feet are drawn unusually large in this episode, when they're typically drawn very small. * Elise used to date a lifeguard. Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * The Lifeguard (debut) * Evil Penguins (debut) Gallery Elise by cartoongirlsfeet2-d6otpvl.jpg 11 The Beach (HD).mkv snapshot 06.49 -2013.09.24 23.20.59-.jpg 11 The Beach (HD).mkv snapshot 05.04 -2013.09.24 23.19.42-.jpg beach.png Promos * The first and only promo is a trailer for the episode released the week the episode was scheduled to premiere. It was uploaded on The Hub's YouTube channel on Mach 23, 2011. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes